


Fanfiction

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Petra likes to write her fantasies down in her spare time.
Relationships: Levi/Petra Ral
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Fanfiction

Petra hummed while striding quickly to Levi's office.

She'd learned to take a quick break while she was between tasks - free time wasn't exactly a concept in the corps.

Keeping a diary just wouldn't be satisfying, given the mundane, repetitive tasks of the day. Her fantasies, however, were _much_ more interesting. She thought that Levi suspected an infatuation on her part, but it made it all the more exciting. She swore she'd never outright tell him, though. In a way, it was better to have a dream rather than see it crushed.

And ohhh, the things he'd do to her. Her stories were getting more and more explicit. And hey, she was justified in having a fantasy life considering her real one could be taken at any moment. In a way, she felt she'd lived a full life.

She thumbed the handwritten pages of her latest imaginary romp, eager to get back to it.

She knocked, and entered.

"Just leave it on the desk, Ral."

She saluted and complied, happy that he hadn't given her more immediate tasks so she would have a moment.

Flopping back on her bed, she got out her half-written manuscript.

_Report 1.0.14 Urgent recommendations: main support beam in the south-west stable to be..._

Oh fuck. 

Oh. Fuck.

She immediately dashed back to Levi's office, flinging the door open, unannounced.

To her horror, she saw her story in his hand being read. Running forward, she grabbed it out of his hand.

He didn't move.

She was bright red. Despite herself, she burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, Sir," she managed between giggles.

Levi looked at her like she was crazy. "If you have time to write that, obviously I haven't assigned enough tasks."

She looked downcast. "Yes, Sir."

She turned to leave, then looked back. "Thank you for giving me another chance, Sir."

"It's OK, Ral," Levi said emotionlessly. "This kind of shit happens all the time."

She saluted and left, immediately bursting into giggles once she was out of earshot.


End file.
